Wonderful
by BlueMew
Summary: A songfic about Yamato and Takeru's childhood around the time of the divorce.


Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon. I wish I did. I don't own the song Wonderful either. That belongs to Everclear.   
  
Let's see... Yamato is 8, Takeru is 3. I have no idea what Mr. Ishida's first name is, so I named him Torii. Why? I don't know. It sounded right. And although I use the boys' Japanese names, I stick by the fact that Nancy is French, and therefore doesn't have a Japanese name.   
  
  
WONDERFUL  
  
//I close my eyes when I get too sad   
I think thoughts that I know are bad   
Close my eyes and I count to ten   
Hope it's over when I open them.//   
  
Yamato lay awake that night, like he did almost ever night prior. He   
could hear his mother crying outside of his and Takeru's room.   
This was a common event in the Ishida apartment for the past months.   
Father would come home drunk, hit mother until she cried, then the fighting   
would stop. He never bothered the boys though.   
"Yama?" The three year old Takeru asked as he touched his brother's   
arm. "Are you awake?"   
"I am now TK." Matt sighed as he rolled over to look at his brother.   
"Go to sleep. Everything will be fine, I promise."   
Takeru nodded. "Can I sleep in your bed? Daddy scares me."   
Yamato picked his little brother up and set him on the bed. "Don't let   
Dad scare you. Everything will be better tomorrow." Yamato smiled as he   
tucked the little boy in to bed.   
  
//I want the things that I had before   
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door   
I wish I could count to ten   
Make everything be wonderful again   
  
I hope my mom and I hope my dad   
Will figure out why they get so mad   
Hear them scream, I hear them fight   
They say bad words that make me want to cry.//   
  
"Good morning Yamato." Nancy smiled at her son. He had returned home   
from Jyou's apartment. Yamato hated the kid, but his mom forced him to be   
friends with him. It was Jyou's birthday party the day before, which is why   
he was able to spend the night at a much quieter place, allowing him time to   
actually sleep.   
"Hi mom. I ate breakfast at Jyou's. Is Dad home?"   
"What do you want?" Torii Ishida barked at his son as he entered the   
dining room. "Where the hell is my breakfast Nancy!?!"   
"On the stove. I had to take Takeru to the Tajiri's this morning."   
"You would put that bastard above me."   
"Don't call him that!"   
"If the shoe fits..."   
"Not in front of Ma-...Yamato!" Nancy begged; tears forming in her   
blue eyes.   
"I'm leaving." Torii pushed Nancy out of the way, knocking her in to   
the wall. "You'd better have my dinner ready, woman."   
As Nancy collapsed on the floor crying, Yamato ran to his room and   
slammed the door. Every day, it was the same thing. Torii would fight with   
Nancy, Yamato would run to his room to hide when the name calling started,   
Nancy would cry, and Torii would leave.   
"Mateo, honey?" Nancy whispered as she opened his bedroom door. "I'm   
sorry you had to hear that. Dad doesn't mean to yell."   
Yamato sighed as he turned to look out his window. "Why does dad keep   
calling Takeru a bastard?"   
Nancy's heart sank. She never wanted to tell her sons her secret, much   
less in this way.   
"Well," Nancy sighed as she sat down on the bed next to her elder son.   
"You know that I'm not Japanese like Dad. Takeru isn't Japanese either. His   
dad lives in France."   
"Do you know who his dad is?"   
"Yes. His name is Phillipe Taxateur."   
"Then why doesn't Takeru live with his parents in France?"   
"I'm Takeru's mom. You know that. You were four when he was born."   
Matt sighed as he covered his head with his bedsheets. "I'm just   
checking. You may have traded my real brother for Takeru or something."   
  
//Close my eyes when I go to bed   
And I dream of angels who make me smile   
I feel better when I hear them say   
Everything will be wonderful someday   
  
Promises mean everything when you're little   
And the world's so big   
I just don't understand how   
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes   
Tell me everything is wonderful now.//   
  
"I love you Takeru." Nancy whispered to her young son. "Everything   
will be just fine tonight. Sleep well, my angels." She smiled as she closed   
the boys' bedroom door.   
"Yama? I'm scared. Daddy hit me today. I don't want him to do it again   
when I'm sleeping."   
Yamato's eyes opened wide at his brother's words. Their dad never hit   
either boy, but Takeru never lied either.   
"I'll never let him touch you again." Yamato growled. His father had   
gone too far this time. It would have been different if he would have hit   
Yamato- the older boy was a better fighter than the younger. Takeru was too   
innocent. He didn't deserve any abuse.   
"Thank you Yama." Takeru smiled as he snuggled close to his brother.   
"Everything will be wonderful now."   
  
//I go to school and I run and play   
I tell the kids that it's all okay   
I have to laugh so my friends won't know   
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home.//   
  
Yamato sat alone on the cement wall in his school's playground. The   
other kids in his second grade class were playing various games, but he   
couldn't join them. None of them understood him anymore. Sure, a year ago he   
would have been playing soccer with the other boys and girls, but everything   
was different now. He wasn't the same Yamato.   
"Hey Yama!" Hidetsu, a spiky black haired boy ran up to Yamato.   
"Taichi's class had to go back in, so we need more players. Wanna join us?"   
Yamato turned his back to Hidetsu. "I don't play soccer."   
Hidetsu grabbed Yamato's arm, trying to pull the blond from his seat,   
only to be punched in the stomach.   
"I'm not playing your stupid game! Get away from me!"   
Hidestu swung at Yamato, and although he missed, it was enough to   
trigger an all out brawl between the two.   
"I just wanted you to have some fun!" Hidetsu screamed as Yamato   
pushed him to the ground.   
"I'm having fun right now." Yamato snarled as he knelt over the boy,   
continuing his assault.   
"Break it up!" Mr. Nagasaki yelled in to Yamato's ear as he pulled the   
boys from each other. "Yamato Ishida, we're going to my office!"   
  
//Go to my room and I close my eyes   
I make believe that I have a new life   
I don't believe you when you say   
Everything will be wonderful someday   
  
Promises mean everything when you're little   
And the world is so big   
I just don't understand how   
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes   
When you tell me everything is wonderful now.   
  
I don't wanna hear you say   
Everything is wonderful now.//   
  
"I can't believe you were fighting again!" Torii yelled at his oldest   
son. Both parents were sitting together- the only thing they could seem to   
agree on was punishing Yamato. "And Mr. Nagasaki said that this was the   
fourth time in two weeks you were caught fighting. You're going to be   
suspended or expelled if you don't behave!"   
"Yes sir." Yamato sighed as he closed his eyes.   
"Honey," Nancy touched Matt's face, his eye was starting to swell and   
turn purple where Hidetsu had connected with him. "Why did you start fighting   
Hidetsu? I thought you two are friends?"   
Friends. Yamato laughed. He didn't need friends anymore. The people   
closest to him always hurt him.   
"He pissed me off."   
"Yamato!" Nancy growled. "Watch your language."   
"You and mom fight, so I have to fight too."   
Both Torii and Nancy stared at their son. Neither had realized that   
their fighting affected their sons like this.   
"I'm so sorry Yama." Torii hugged his son. "Your mom and I will work   
everything out. We don't want to see you hurt, okay?"   
Yamato nodded. "Yes."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"I'm sorry about yesterday." Yamato whispered to his friend while they   
were eating lunch in the school's picnic area. "I was just having a bad day   
yesterday."   
"It's okay." Hidetsu smiled at the blond. "I didn't think you'd get so   
mad over a game of soccer. Do you want to play today? Taichi's not here   
today. I think he's home sick.   
Yamato shook his head. "Nah. I don't feel like it."   
"Okay Yama." Hidetsu nodded as he stood up to throw his trash away.   
"And get better soon. We need you so we can beat Taichi, when he comes back."   
Matt forced a smile as Hidetsu walked away. He could never understand   
Yamato. Not anymore.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
After a glorious week of a truce, the Ishida household erupted into   
the daily routine of arguments once again. Yamato counted that his parents   
said 'I hate you' thirty-eight times the Saturday of Takeru's birthday party.   
Tonight, the count was up to twelve, and the night was still young.   
Yamato had taken Takeru to their bedroom so they could play with Takeru's new   
toys.   
"Yama, why does Uncle Phillipe come to my birthday every year? And why   
does dad yell at mom even more when Uncle Phillipe is here?"   
Matt sighed as he heard a plate break against the wall. "Uncle   
Phillipe likes to visit mom and us, and it just happens to be a holiday in   
France this time of year, so he can come visit us on his holiday.   
"I don't know why dad gets so mad like he does. He doesn't mean   
anything by it."   
"Mom's mad." Takeru sighed as he heard his mother screaming in French   
at Torii.   
"I'll go check it out." Yamato stood up and walked to the door,   
opening it just enough so he could see out.   
"You know I can't understand a word of that crap!" Torii screamed as   
he swatted Nancy's hand out of his face. "If you can't say it to me so I know   
what the hell you're saying, don't say it at all!"   
"Fine." Nancy pointed at the door. "Get out. I don't ever want to see   
you ugly ass ever again!"   
Torii stared slack-jawed at his wife. "What?"   
"You heard me." Nancy glared as he backed out of the door.   
Takeru walked over to Yamato. "What happened?"   
"I think dad's gone, for good."   
  
//I don't wanna hear you say   
That I will understand someday   
No, no, no, no   
I don't wanna hear you say   
You both have grown in a different way   
No, no, no, no   
I don't wanna meet your friends   
And I don't wanna start over again   
I just want my life to be the same   
Just like it used to be   
Somedays I hate everything   
I hate everything   
Everyone and everything   
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now   
I don't wanna hear you tell me   
Everything is wonderful now.//   
  
Yamato woke with a start, sitting up in his king size bed. Sora's arm,   
which had been draped across his chest had moved in the incident, waking her   
up in the process too.   
"Yamato, what's wrong?"   
"Nothing." He said wiping the sleep from his eyes. "I just need to go   
walk around, okay."   
Sora groaned as she rolled over. "Uh huh. Make sure that Sakura's   
still in bed. We don't need her getting another black eye from falling from   
the top bunk."   
"I'll do that." Yamato sighed as he wrapped his black robe around him.   
"And Yama, everything will be wonderful now."   
The blond's eyes grew wide as he lit his cigarette.   
"What did you say?"   
"Everything will be wonderful."   
Yamato laughed nervously, thinking about the dream. "Yeah. Everything   
will be wonderful now...."  



End file.
